


共枕

by chicy_lee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicy_lee/pseuds/chicy_lee
Summary: 异梦的联动cp后文
Relationships: 厂布





	共枕

明凯清楚的记得，姬星从他们共同的房间里搬出去已经有152天了。那意味着他独自睡了152天，他只能在公共场合看到他152天，他失去拥抱他的权利152天，最后，也是他最不愿意面对的，他跟他分手了152天。  
那太久了，以至于他看到姬星坐在他们的床上，安静地微微缩着肩的背影，他竟然想到了奇怪的地方去：他们两个分手之后都有些发福，这听起来未免太过没心没肺。  
姬星听到明凯进门的声音，转过头来看他，他白皙的脸上微红的眼眶十分明显，明凯不知道他为什么会出现在这里，诸多想象在他脑子里过了一遍，最终还是落在了眼前。  
他还是……大致知道他为什么哭的。  
明凯走上去，把姬星抱进怀里。姬星顺从地靠进他怀里，嗓音纤细清亮，柔弱得让人生出一股保护欲：“明凯……”明凯本想等着他说下文，这人却像只是随便喊喊他似的，他就温柔地揉了揉怀中人的头发，应了一声：“我在。”  
两个人的呼吸声交叠着起伏了一阵，在明凯觉得几乎有些困倦的时候，姬星又开口了，有些艰难：“兮夜……找过我，他都告诉我了……”  
明凯只能苦笑。姬星是个挺有洁癖的人，知道他肉体出轨的话，今天应该是来说分手的吧。对他而言之前到底是冷战还是分手已经不重要了，从他出轨的那一刻起，他就知道他们的感情复合的机会已经十分渺茫，所以他也没有什么剧烈的反应，只是亲了亲姬星的脸颊：“我知道了。”  
不是作为情侣关系的话，他再这样抱着姬星是不合适的，所以他松开了双手。没想到姬星却反手抱紧了他，语气柔软：“我是说，我们和好吧。”  
明凯这次是真的愣住了。姬星本身的性格十分强硬，在他们的恋爱经历中，姬星总是发号施令的，而明凯永远是低头认错的。在明凯的印象里，姬星从来不是会妥协的人，现在却在主动求和，在他以为他们的感情已经彻底破裂的时候向他求和……“为什么？”这个问句被他发自本能地问出来。  
姬星在他怀里动了动，抬起头来看着他。姬星棕色的瞳仁颜色有些浅，在冷色灯光里澄净剔透，眼白上有几道睡眠不足熬出的血丝，那眼神褪去了平日里的神采，显得温柔而无辜，那两瓣淡粉色嘴唇蠕动着，平和中带着些哀戚：“我只是想……既然我还爱你，你还在这里，那我为什么要把生命浪费在跟你冷战上呢……生命真的太脆弱了……我想要在我有的每一天里，都跟你一起度过。”  
明凯听到他的话外之音，也露出难过的神情。姬星的坦率固然是难得的情话，但想到那份来自阵圣俊的自白，他却很难有除了悲伤之外的情绪。外人们本以为兮夜只是单恋，但阵圣俊的表现已经把他也爱兮夜这件事表现得很清楚，让人生不起他的气来。本来是互相喜欢的两个人却落到如此下场，明凯才发现，在爱情里的口是心非是多么可怕的错误。姬星显然与他想得一样，这才有了今日的会面。他叹了口气，牵住姬星的手，思索着从哪里与姬星谈起，姬星却只是闪烁了一下睫毛，单手解开自己的衣扣，望着明凯的眼神没有半分犹豫：“我不想听你讲道理，很烦。我们直接来做吧。”  
对于做爱这件事，姬星也一向不太热衷，通常他们的开始都是明凯先动的手。此刻的明凯已经有太久没有触碰这个他深爱着的人，解开的领口中露出的形状熟悉的锁骨轮廓吸住了他的视线，让他移不开眼。他小心翼翼地伸出手，触碰到那片白皙的皮肤，然后顺着他的肩线滑下去，露出圆润的肩部线条。他握住姬星手臂上凉软的肉，掌心的热度贴着皮肤，让姬星微微瑟缩了一下。那是一种被保护和控制的姿势，他的衬衫半开着，一边好好的挂在肩膀上，另一边则已经滑到了手肘，边缘堪堪露出半边胸口的凸起，浅色的乳头挺立着，诱惑着明凯去触碰它。明凯吸了口气，手掌微微用力向下推，让姬星在床上躺平，扯开他衣扣的动作有些粗鲁，吻上他胸口的力道却十足温柔。他用舌头舔湿那个小小的凸起，让它附上一层湿漉漉的光泽，然后将它整个含进嘴里，用上一点点力气吸吮。这样的力气会让姬星有点痛，但是痛里又夹着爽，能够很好地调动起他的情欲。明凯玩了一会，玩得姬星的乳头胀大了一圈，还染上了些暗红的颜色，这才松开嘴。姬星的眼神有些散，他转动眼珠与明凯对望，瞳仁中盛满了温柔，伸手摸了摸明凯的耳垂，说的话却一如既往的不客气：“奶吃够了？”  
明凯被他逗得咧嘴笑起来：“奶你妈，吸了半天也没吸出来什么。老公摸摸你出奶的地方吸硬了没，”他说着伸手往下摸，摸到姬星裤子里鼓囊囊的一团，恶劣地故作惊讶，“你这奶头有点大啊。”  
姬星“噗嗤”一声笑出来，偏过头颤得停不下来，眼角眉梢尽是春意。他顺势抬脚蹬了蹬明凯的裆，用脚趾在那块同样鼓起的轮廓上搔了几下，力道轻柔得像羽毛划过，偏偏搔得明凯心里痒得不行。他一边贴着那块往上蹭，从脚趾缓慢地蹭到脚心，又没用力地踩了两脚，才收回脚，露出得意的表情：“踩两脚就硬了？明大厂长，你的口味未免有点重。”  
“这话不对吧，班主任要认真教我啊。”明凯暧昧地笑着低下身子凑近他，手伸进他的内裤里握住发硬的那根上下撸动，用修剪得平滑而短的指甲轻轻地蹭他顶端的小洞，蹭得姬星直叫唤，“你长得多好看，我怎么就口味重了？”  
姬星又被他夸笑了，伴着夹杂了情欲的小小的喘气音，听上去甜得像糖果。他伸手戳了一下明凯的额头，勾起的嘴角带着细细的笑纹：“你太能说，我可说不过你。你别给我撸了，射太多次会累，直接润滑吧。”  
明凯“哦”了一声，伸手去床头柜里掏润滑剂。他们的润滑剂是新买的，是明凯喜欢的水果味，半年多前买来没用过几次，所以那味道他俩都不是很熟悉，但是甜甜的，就像明凯觉得姬星会有的味道一样。他把姬星的裤子脱下放到一边，分开他的两只脚，顺着内侧从小腿一路滑到大腿根部，嫩肉触感让他爱不释手。姬星被他摸得有些不自在，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，这一声对明凯来说就像在他情欲的纸堆里落下了一颗火星，冲得他眼睛都有些泛红。姬星白皙的臀肉中间的那朵深色的菊皱还是他记忆里的样子，他用润滑剂濡湿了指尖后在那里勾勒得到的反应也是一样的熟悉。穴口并不是特别抗拒他的进入，食指滑进去却马上被湿热地裹住，肠壁热情地凑上来吸着他，跟姬星本人完全不一样。扩张的时候他没有刻意去找敏感点，免得姬星太快射出来，第二天不舒服，但就只是其他的快感已经让姬星的前面湿哒哒地溢出了液体，落在深色的阴毛上，明凯着迷地望着姬星迷乱动情的神色，忽然低头在他颜色稍浅的龟头上亲了一口。  
姬星倒吸一口气，然后柔软地呻吟了一声，说话的调子比平时还要细一些，说的话却粗俗得很：“呵……你想吃爸爸的大鸡巴了？”明凯对准他的前列腺戳了一下，逼得他浪叫，这才以牙还牙：“你想用哪张嘴吃爸爸的大鸡巴？”  
“我操明凯你个垃圾……”姬星差点射出来，还没缓神就被明凯锢住了前面，那银环小小的亮亮的掐在他的根部，把他射出来的通道堵了个严实。他不喜欢戴这个，伸手想去弄开，明凯却睨过来，眼神带着明明白白的威胁，就差没把他那根凑到姬星嘴边让他口。姬星不喜欢口交，就服了软缩回手，还有些不好意思，一边说一边红了耳朵，“下……下面那张。”  
这时明凯的手指已经能进去三根，就没再继续扩张。他脱下裤子，那一根耸立着，带着点上扬的弧度，看得姬星有些臊。明凯却浑不在意地用两只手勾起姬星的腿弯，把龟头在外面蹭了蹭，就顶了进去，被里头的软肉吸着缠着，快感一层层叠上来，他笑了一声，哑着嗓子调戏身下人：“你这……有点紧啊。”  
“你这意思是嫌我以前太松了？”姬星拿眼角横了他一眼，眼波里掺着挑衅的媚意，明凯也不跟他置气，调了个更方便操他的姿势，压着他的敏感位置插到最里头，两颗圆润的卵蛋撞在姬星白软的屁股上，发出“啪”地一声，才又回了他一句：“你别冤枉我，从前我可是被你吸得要死要活的。”  
姬星被他撞得气息一乱，就差没叫出来，他不喜欢叫床，觉得难堪，明凯却喜欢听，每次都要用尽手段逼他叫。他咬住嘴唇，脊背已经开始发软，陷在软绵绵的床铺里像飘上了云端。他感觉脑袋被快感搅得不能思考，也再没了回嘴的力气，只支离破碎地催着身上人：“你别废话……快点。”  
明凯像小孩子似的得意地笑起来，这才认真地操弄身下人柔软的肉穴。  
小别胜新婚，这话不假。他俩像把这么久没做的情绪全攒在了一起，明凯干得投入，姬星也比从前敏感了不少，断断续续地叫个不停，操得遭不住了还抖着嗓子求明凯慢点。他的前头被管着射不出来，却小小地高潮了几回，溢出的液体把他的耻毛全沾了个透。两个人没玩什么花样，这场性爱却很是酣畅淋漓，明凯在释放前打开了困着姬星的束精环，先让他射了个爽，才又操了几下，全交代在他的身体里。莽撞的内射自然又招来了班主任有气无力的嫌弃眼神，明凯亲了亲他的嘴角，语气宠得不行：“你困了就先睡，我帮你洗。”  
“还不困，你帮我就行。”姬星拉着明凯的手臂坐起身，抽了几张纸胡乱擦了擦流出来的液体，软著腿靠在明凯身上发号施令，“明天还有训练赛，不准再做了，你这么大人了，总该有分寸。”  
“班主任教训得是。”明凯有些撒娇讨好地笑着，把人扶进浴室里。  
之后搂着姬星在黑暗中逐渐被睡意笼罩的明凯恍惚做起了梦，抑或是回忆起，从前的某个下午。那时他们尚且年轻，姬星穿着白T，坐在沙发上念不知哪里来的歌词，阳光从玻璃外面投下来，照着他整个人干净剔透，明凯推门而入，竟被他晃了神。姬星抬眼看他，唇边带着清淡温柔的笑意，念着句子的嘴唇却没停下来。  
他用清澈纤细的声线念道：“愿只愿修得我与你共枕而眠，一梦百年。”  
然后喊他：“明凯。”  
他知道那话不是对他说的，却没来由地入了戏，动了心，只愿与他共枕而眠。  
一梦到百年。


End file.
